A guest from another world
by KC
Summary: The Halliwells recive a guest from another world


A guest from another world  
The sisters stood in the attic looking over the book of shadows, when Leo orbed in.  
  
"Demon?" He sighed.  
  
"No premonition" Piper answered as she kissed him.  
  
"What was in the premonition?" Leo asked.  
  
"I saw a girl appearing in our attic with a cat." Phoebe explained.  
  
'So now we are looking for girls with cats" Prue added.  
  
A 'zap' filled a room and a girl with blonde hair appeared in the attic holding a black cat.  
  
'Freeze her Piper" Prue shouted.  
  
Piper tired to freeze her, but she didn't freeze. Neither did the cat.  
  
"Huh" Piper asked as unfroze Leo.  
  
"Exactly what I was going to say" The girl said.  
  
"Well since you don't want to kill us I guess you're not a warlock" Leo replied.  
  
"Well of course I'm not a warlock!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm not male"  
  
"Uhhh. I'm a little confused," Phoebe said.  
  
"See I told you blondes are dumber" The cat told the girl.  
  
'Whoa! Talking cat" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"This is Salem" the girl explained. "And I am Sabrina. I'm a witch, but I think you already know that"  
  
"Hi Sabrina this is Prue, Phoebe and our whitelighter Leo. I am Piper" Piper gestured to everyone else.  
  
"Piper" Leo whispered. "Witches aren't meant to know about whitelighters"  
  
"What's a whitelighter?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Oh nothing for you to worry about" Prue quickly covered.  
  
"So tell us how you got here," Leo said.  
  
"Well I went into the closet to take Salem to the other realm-" Sabrina began.  
  
"Wait a closet. You got here by walking into a closet?" Piper asked.  
  
"Our magical closet...don't you have one?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No...mmm...magic closets warlocks are only males." Prue thought out loud.  
  
"So only the males are evil where you come from?" Leo asked.  
  
Salem laughed.  
  
"What?" Piper asked the cat.  
  
"Salem was a warlock before he tired to take over the world and the witches council turned him into a cat" Sabrina explained.   
  
The others began to look a little confused.  
  
"Warlocks aren't evil. They're just male witches" She added.  
  
"Witches council? Is that like the elders?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think I've worked it out" Prue announced.  
  
"Worked out what?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I think you are from an alliterative world. Everything seems different. What is your power?" Prue asked.  
  
"Power? I don't have an actual power," Sabrina said.  
  
She then showed what she could do by zapping up a 'popsi' (instead of Pepsi since its brand name), zapping herself to the other side of the room and she turned Salem into a fluffy white cat.  
  
"CHANGE ME BACK!" Salem ordered.  
  
Sabrina laughed and changed him back.  
  
"That kicks ass!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well that's nothing special. My aunts are better at things like that than me." Sabrina replied.  
  
"We don't have as many powers," Prue said as she lifted Salem into the air.  
  
"Hey cut that out!" Salem complained.  
  
Prue put him back down and astroprojected to the other side of the room. Then astroprojected back.  
  
'My turn" Phoebe said as she levitated into the air. "My other power is premonitions. I can't really show you that one"  
  
Piper then threw up a cushion and froze it to display her power as Phoebe came back down to the ground.  
  
"I can do those things too expect that astroprojecting thing and I don't think I've ever had a permeation." Sabrina said.  
  
"I am so jealous of you! I wanna go be a witch in your world!" Phoebe whined.  
  
"Believe me you don't want to at all" Sabrina replied.  
  
"Well I guess we better work out a way to get you back to your world" Prue sighed.  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "Can't it wait until after dinner. I would like to hear about this other world"  
  
"Okay" Phoebe happily said.  
"So you have boy troubles too? But you're so young!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I think every witch has boy troubles" Sabrina replied.  
  
"I don't" Salem said.  
  
"Well of course you're just a cat" Sabrina told him.  
  
"A cat who wants some tuna" Salem added.  
  
"Well okay, but only because we're guests here" Sabrina zapped Salem a plate of tuna.  
  
Cole shimmered into the room.  
  
"Cole!" Prue snapped at him.  
  
'What? I know about Sabrina. She lives on a plain that I went to escape a zotar" Cole explained.  
  
"Ahem" Salem coughed.  
  
"Talking cat?" Cole was a little confused.  
  
"He tired to take over the world using his powers so the witches council turned him into a cat." Sabrina explained.  
  
"Sounds a lot like the source" Cole muttered.  
  
"So would you be able to take Sabrina back to her own world?' Leo asked.  
  
"Uh sure" Cole said.  
  
Suddenly an unexpected demon blinked into the house. Piper was quick to freeze her.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Salem asked.  
  
"Well it certainly came from hell" Phoebe answered.  
  
"Is that one of those warlock demon thingys that try to kill you?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yeah. Piper unfreeze Cole and Leo" Prue told her sister.  
  
Piper unfroze the two men.  
  
"Cole, Leo do you know who she is?" Prue pointed to the frozen demoness.  
  
"I am Shazny!" The demoness shouted as she unfroze.  
  
Prue reacted by attempting to kick her. Shazny jumped up and levitated before Prue could do any damage. Prue just looked up a little dazed by Shany's actions.  
  
"Get Sabrina and Salem out of here" Piper yelled to Leo.  
  
Leo grabbed Sabrina and Salem and orbed out. Phoebe levitated into the air to fight Shazny. Shazny then went back down to the ground. Piper froze her again.  
  
"I'm going to get the book," Piper said as she ran upstairs.  
  
Sabrina zapped herself into the room.  
  
"Sabrina...what are you doing here?" Cole asked.  
  
"Helping you" Sabrina replied.  
  
She then turned Shazny into a fluffy white cat.  
  
"Hehehe...I wish we could do that to all the demons we come across" Phoebe giggled.  
  
"I found it" Piper called as she came back with the book. When she didn't she Shazny she looked confused. "Where is she?"  
  
"There" Prue pointed to the cat on the floor.  
  
"I turned her into a cat" Sabrina explained.  
  
"Oh well thanks I guess." Piper replied. "Leo!"  
  
Leo orbed in holding Salem.   
  
"Ooh who's that?" Salem asked excitedly.  
  
'Don't bother she's leaving soon" Prue said as she took the book from Piper and opened the page Piper had bookmarked.  
  
Piper and Phoebe joined Prue around the book and chanted the spell. Shazny the cat blew up into dust.  
  
"Wow I wish I could do that!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe smiled happily with the fact that she could do something cool that Sabrina couldn't.  
  
'Well I guess I better get back to my own world. My aunts will be worrying about me" Sabrina sighed.  
  
'It's good to have someone to worry about you" Cole said putting his arm around Phoebe.  
  
"And to have someone who cares about you" Piper added as she hugged Leo.  
  
"Also be thankful that you have a mother even if you can't go and see her" Prue added.  
  
"I will...I think I have a different look on life now. I don't think I'll be using magic for personal gain as much anymore. It does mostly get me into to trouble anyway" Sabrina laughed.  
  
"Well I used it to take over the world and look where I ended up" Salem added.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye" Phoebe started to sound a little sad.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you" Piper said.  
  
"We'll make sure Cole takes us to visit you sometime," Prue added.  
  
"Awww...I'm going to cry now!" Salem began to sob.  
  
"C'mon Sabrina I better take you back now" Cole held out his hand.  
  
"Wait!" Piper cried. "I want a photo first"  
  
Piper ducked into the next room and grabbed Prue's camera. She then handed it to Leo and pulled her sister and Sabrina together. She picked up Salem and handed him to Sabrina. Leo looked at the camera confused.  
  
"Press the little button on top" Cole whispered.  
  
"Smile!" Leo told them as he took the photo.  
"Look what I found" Piper showed Phoebe the picture. "I found it in Prue's room:"  
  
'Wow that was so long ago when she came" Phoebe took the picture from Piper to study it closer.  
  
"I think we should go visit her." Piper suggested.  
  
'Okay. COLE!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
Cole shimmered in. "hey Pheebes what's up?"  
  
"We want to visit Sabrina and Salem" Phoebe explained.  
  
"Uh. okay then. What about Price?" Cole asked.  
  
"Price!" Phoebe called.  
  
A girl who looked a lot like Prue came out of the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to visit a friend in another world...would you like to come?" Piper asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to come? Would this be something you would do with Prue?" Price shyly answered.  
  
"Yeah but she's not here right now" Phoebe smiled at her long lost sister.  
  
"Okay" Price held Cole's hand and they all shimmered off together to go visit their friends from another world.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
